The partly normal life of Rick
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: Rick is now in a wierd university. When he saves a few animals his time here might get wierder. Read and see what happens while going though his regular studies. ON HOLD. Keeping this because of not a lot this on the site. Espially the amount of partners.
1. Getting started

**A/N: This is another story that will follow real life. Expect that the characters that can't talk will talk soon. So don't criticize me on the method I used. Now let's get this story started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>'A2 + B2 = C2. Simple, yet effective in many formulas. Anyone can learn this.'<p>

"Hey Melisa, can you explain the Pythagorean Theorem? I can't understand it."

'Almost everyone.'

Who am I, irrelevant? Where I am right now is at a university. The school that has the weirdest architectural buildings in the world. The place is wacky and I mean wacky. The hallways are very thin, like four feet thin, with a connection with the outside with no door. The classrooms are huge like a gymnasium. The library is like a maze instead of aisles of bookshelves. The buildings look like triangles, with the tip pointed down, instead of regular box shape. The courtyards are like a bowel. One side is open to the outside, while the rest is surrounded by the school.

Now, who am I? Well I'm Rick Sanders. I'm is 18 years old, a five-foot eight, skin is a regular brown color, and, the weird thing is, I have fangs like a wolf. I was always rejected in school because of my attitude. I can't help it if I have a non-emotional attitude. I always show a blank emotion, but it will change if I look at someone, read something or look at a picture and it will only work if the emotion is strong. I wear a t-shirt with wolves on it, jeans that are two sizes bigger so I can fit into it when I gets older, asics shoe that's black with red strips, and a thin jacket that has a strap on the neck area, and glasses that is cross between sunglasses and regular glasses so it helps me see while making me look cool.

Right now, I'm going over some old notes because the school hasn't started. You can't always be prepared enough. I'm also heading to my temporary dorm room to get some early sleep. My friend, in fact my only friend is Matthew, is living in his dorm room. That's right, his. Oh, and if you're going to ask, the dorm rooms look more like an apartment then a collage room. Unfortunately, it only houses one person, unless you're a couple. So, if you're living with them temporary then it's the couch for you. Of course this might change. There is actually a small house that is separated from the main buildings that I had my eye on. In fact it's cheaper, than the dorms around here. Want to know why people don't want it? It's unfurnished. Lazy ass people, I hate them. I already got the furniture in a storage and ready to go. Now, I just need to get the house. This is easy; I run a mail service that is similar to the one in Mirrors Edge and a job at the cafe. Mail in the morning and cafe in the evening. Just one more day and I will be done. Course I might have a few friends now because of what happened that day.

"Hey, Rick." That voice was Matthew, a techno geek that has his own server in his room. He currently in JROTC here and he are planning to go to cyber warfare after this. Now, he's has a BB pellet gun slung over his shoulder. He is dressed up in the official ROTC clothes and wearing rank captain ropes. "Hey, you got the aptitude test coming up. So, you better be ready by then." Same old Matthew.

I had to let out a laugh at that. "Dude, you know me. I always miraculously get a good grade and besides it's an aptitude test, it's just to see what kind of job you're suited for. Now it doesn't define what job you're supposed to take, it's just to suggest it."

Matthew let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>They were passing by a courtyard when Rick heard a sound that he thought he would never hear.<p>

_BARK_

"Did you hear that?" Rick asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Matthew looked at him weirdly.

_BARK_

"That." Rick was sure that was barking.

"I heard it this time, let's go look." Matthew took off in the direction of the sound, Rick not far behind.

The constant barking was coming from the edge of the forest that lined the school. What they saw surprised them. A large truck that looked like it should be in the army, with two guys that had hunter gear. Both were carrying a gun that had tranquilizer darts in them. On the ground is a cage carrying not a dog but a wolf and it looked very hurt with the cuts and bruises it had. Rick and Matthew were hiding behind two trees trying to figure out what to do. Rick got the idea of getting the hunters with their own tranquilizer darts then free the animal.

"I got an idea." Rick said to Matthew quietly.

"I'm all ears." Matthew said still looking at the hunters.

"I'm going to go around and pick up two darts from the open case over there." He said pointing to the case. "Then I'll stab them in the neck. You're job is to distract them when that happens so they don't fire like crazy and maybe get some attention. Besides how are we going to free the animal with a crowd?"

Matthew looked over to the hunters. They were side by side and they were facing away from the truck making this an easy job. "Always wanted to play to hero, but alright." He took a position behind the tree and started to aim for the weak points.

"We need them alive, so go for the legs and if lucky, the nuts." Rick warns.

Rick went into the forest and started to go to the tree line. He silently crept, avoiding twigs that might break and branches that are getting in his way. Matthew saw this from afar. Rick moved like a ghillie in the mist or in this case, forest. The black clothing he is wearing made him camouflaged with the forest. When he reached the truck he saw another box full of darts that was by the path with the hunters and it looked like a heavier dose, probably enough to take down a horse. 'Either these guys are recruits or just plain stupid.' Taking another look at them he saw that they a very high level with whatever group they're in. 'Most definitely stupid.' He took one dart in each hand and started to get closer to them. This is when he hears the conversation their having.

"When is the client getting here? It's been ten minutes." The first hunter said.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't show up in another ten minutes then we are leaving." The second hunter answered.

Rick knew that the time to strike is now. He walked towards them until he was within arm's reach of them. Then he prepared to stab them both in the neck, but he needed to grab their attention. Picking up a line from Modern Warfare 1 he said the one line in a British accent. "Oi, Suzy." The hunters turned around in questioning glances before they got stab in the neck. Rick immediately turned tail and run to the other side of the truck while the hunters finally fell with the tranquilizer still embedded in their necks. Rick had to get confusing glance at this. 'Maybe they were expecting a british client.'

Matthew came with a surprised look on his face. "Took a line from Modern Warfare, did you?" He just had to ask.

"Well it is one of the best and a perfect way to catch someone's attention." Rick retorted.

"Yeah, that's true. In any case let's get the animals freed." Matthew reminded.

"Right in front of you." That is one of the lines to tell if they are really them or not.

Rick saw the wolf looking pleading at him, begging him to let it go. He saw a simple latch and lever on the cages so this should be easy. Then he remembered the hunters. "Matthew, go take care of the hunters." It was more of a statement than a command, but nevertheless he obliged. While he went to take care of the hunters, Rick went to free the wolf. As he got closer he noticed it was cowering in fear of him even though it wants to be set free. Rick had to calm it down. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." He opened the latch and opened the gate. The wolf was still afraid of him, but slowly but surely it crept forward. Rick held out his hand and turned away, a sign of submission for canines. The wolf sniffed his hand then put its head in it, rubbing it. Rick looked back and saw one thing that will make things easier for him with communication. The wolf is female. "Alright, girl I need to free the others. Alright?" The wolf look at him for a few moments then nodded and sat down. When he got inside he saw three other cages. One had a hawk in a birdcage, another had an eagle that is in a bigger birdcage, but what he saw with the last one is a snake. This isn't just an ordinary snake; it is an anaconda that looked young. Rick saw them looking at him in fear. "It's okay; I'm going to free you." When he looked at the far end of the truck he saw a few artifacts. One was stone engraving, another was some gold, and the last is twin swords. 'Odd.'

The locks on the cages were different than the one on the wolf. They had an old padlock style on them. A good whack should handle it. 'Looks like I get to handle some weapons.' Taking the swords he weighed them to see how he can handle them. Finally he settled on the backhand, but going forward for the time being. He aimed for the hawk's lock first and brought down the sword. The sword made a classic metal to metal sound and broke the lock. 'Great, this should open the rest.' He opened the cage then moved on to the eagle's cage and proceeded to do the same. He opened the eagle's cage then moved on to the anaconda's cage with a foreboding thought. 'Please, don't strike me.' He brought down the sword one more time then broke that lock. He then put the sword back into the holder and slung both across his back. He saw every one of the animals come out of the cages, looking excited of being freed. He sat down as a sign of submission to them. Finally the anaconda came up to him. It poised in front of him like it was about to strike then it did the weirdest thing. It coiled around him, but instead of constricting him, it felt like it was hugging him. "You're welcome, I guess." He saw the hawk and eagle, surprisingly, bow. "You're welcome too." He had to get out but the anaconda wouldn't let go.

"Umm...excuse me." He said while tapping a part of the anaconda's body. The snake looked backed at him with a face that looked like it was smiling. "You need to let go or I wouldn't be able to get up." The snake reluctantly let go.

Rick stepped out to find the wolf still in the same spot where he left her. Looking around he saw Matthew finishing tying up the hunters. When Matthew saw him, he craned his head to see two swords on his back. Rick knew where this was leading. "Apparently these guys were artifacts collectors too. I needed the sword to open the locks."

"So that's what the clanging was." Clueless, clueless, Matthew.

"Enough about the swords call animal control with a vet and the police. We need to take care of this place."

"Yeah, you're right."

Rick went back to the truck to get the other animals out. "Come on, it's okay." He held out a hand to let the anaconda slip on the get on him. When it did it collided around him like last time, only this time it was more like hanging around for a free ride. The hawk and eagle went to the ground and rested there, considering what they been though. Rick sat down and rested against the truck and waited. The wolf came up to him to nuzzle him then rested in his lap. The eagle also came and put its head in his lap. The hawk just came by him and rested while standing. The anaconda put its head on his shoulder and rested there. Matthew was looking on in amusement.

"Alright." He spoke quietly. "The officials are on their way."

"Do me a favor and watch the hunters and if they start to wake up. Give them a shot of the other stuff." Matthew nodded and went to check on the hunters.

Rick looked at the animals resting by him and thought about everything, him coming to this university, meeting Matthew, finding the animals and saving them. He thought about it all.

'Yep, I have the strangest life.' The anaconda coiled around him tighter, but not too tight, and the rest snuggled closer. 'Yep, strange.'

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this is another series I'm writing. If you can review it would be really helpful.<strong>

**And please be patient for the rest of the chapters. Let me catch up with the number of chapters this one need to have and then I will continue with the rest.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Home sweet home

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. School's coming up in a few days and I need to prepare. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Ah, the fresh clean air in a good green forest. The birds are chirping, the creek is bubbling, and there is sirens going on in the background. Wait sirens!<p>

Rick woke up with some sirens and radio chatter in the background. He was sitting legs out with all the animals he rescued still trying to sleep. He looks over and saw the hunters still tied up with Mathew looking over the stuff in the truck and from the hunter's pockets. The police and animal control were looking around everything in the area that can be used as evidence. The vets and paramedics were what looked like, for him to wake up.

Soon one of the vets and paramedics came over, although they stayed their distance. 'They must be afraid of these animals.' He mused. The vet talked first. "Sir, we need to look them over for any damage, but they won't allow us close enough, we need your help." Rick saw that every one of the animals was awake and they were ready to strike anyone who got close enough.

Rick wasn't surprised that they were standing guard. Besides, after everything they went though he would feel like everyone was after him. "You can calm down." They look at him strangely. "Come here." Everyone huddled close to him. "These people will help you and make you better, so don't hurt them okay? I'll be right here, okay?" They looked at each other and then looked back at him to nod. Looking back at the vet he said "They say okay, but I'm staying right by them." The vet only gave a nod.

While the vet and the paramedic looked them over he got a good look at the animals he saved. The wolf was a rare wolf that had a white undercoat and a black overcoat with blue eyes. The amount of bruises and scars show a large amount of abuse. The anaconda had a spotted skin that was different shades of brown and had, what could be mistaken, the body of a coat imprint on the skin that starts from the end of the head leads about a foot down that is a very black color. It had several cuts and scrapes that some skin look like it isn't growing back. The eagle had a brown covering with black spots, yet had a body of a bald eagle. The flight feathers were cut off and the talons were cut also, adding with the fact it was malnourished and also had scars. The hawk had red feathers with the same abuse as the eagle. At least that's what the vet told him for injuries.

All of them immediately ran, slithered, and gliding over to him once each of their checkups was down. Each one took their spots when they slept and tried to sleep again, keyword tried. The amount of noise didn't help. The vet was surprised to see that they trust this one teen that look like he couldn't even pick up a gun. But here were four animals that barely trust humans cuddling with a human boy who saved them. Of course, this is when the vet broke the touching moment by saying "Excuse me sir?" Rick and the animals look to the vet that had a serious face. "I got to get these animals back to where they belong, so they need to come with me." Immediately everyone started to make their own animal sound in protest. The wolf was growling and barking, the anaconda is hissing and looking ready to strike, the eagle and hawk cried out with wings spread out. All in hopes they won't go.

Rick was studying to be an engineer with psychology on the side. He also knew animal behavior in case the patients had animals. He knew what they protesting about. Even a person who didn't know behavior patterns knows why they are protesting. Rick decided to speak up "I don't think they want to go." Every one of the animals went back to him and get even closer to him, almost smothering him when they heard this. Not everyone knows this, but animals do understand our language depending on where they live. They just can't talk back, but they can learn. "They look like they want to stay." They snuggled in even closer.

The vet shook her head at this. "Sir, let them go or we will use force." This is a serious and commanding tone and Rick knew it.

The wolf started to whimper and the birds let out a sad cry, the anaconda looked down. "Understand that if you do they will die anyway. They will protest to everything, even if they are with their own kind." By this time everyone stopped to listen to this problem that maybe will go. "The anaconda isn't striking anyone and when wrapped around me it isn't squeezing me, the birds aren't flying away, and the wolf isn't chomping on anyone. So if they wanted to leave they would have left at first sight. Instead they stayed with me and look they are even protecting themselves and possibly me." Rick took a deep breath to calm down and stood up with the animals going behind him. "They won't feel comfortable if you take them away and to make things worst separate them. They are friends." All of the animals looked at each other than me because of the speech.

The vet shook her head more, looking more and angrier. That was the case until, what looked like; a park ranger put a hand on her shoulder. The vet looks at him with a glare. "I think it is best to let them live with him." He had a commanding voice. The vet looked at Rick a with an 'I will get you next time' look and walked away defeated. "Sorry about that. She is with the animal rights activist and thinks all animals should be in the forest or at least a real natural environment."

"Yeah, no kidding." He laughed with the animals that were snickering.

"Listen, I'll let you live with them if you can take care of them."

Rick considered this. But he would have to have a home first, not the dorm rooms. Not to mention the fact that a lot of people might freak out with the animals around. But they trust him and themselves. He spent a few moments on this and it was clear. "I'll take care of them, but" The animals and ranger look at him for this. "You guys will need to stay here for a few days so I get the money I need from the last day to buy the house and to renovate and move the furniture inside. Also to figure out how to make these guys feel at home."

The ranger pondered this for a moment, but the answerer was clear. "Okay." All the animals talked for a bit then they started to cheer in their own way. The ranger gave a chuckle as he walked away.

Mathew came over after that. "Hey, they're taking the hunters and the artifacts." That left one more question.

"Can I keep the swords?"

Mathew gave a pondered look at this. "Well, it was used by you and to break the locks so it's yours." He walked back to an officer to talk to him about something.

Rick looked back at the animals with a smile. "Well, we aren't being separated."

This is when the wolf jumped at him and started to lick him all over his face. "Okay, okay." It got off after that and sit down crossed legged. This also proposed another problem. "What can I call you?" The animals looked at each other than the wolf stepped forward with an eager face that the others had. "I'm guessing that you want me to name you?" They nodded.

He started to look at it for the first clue of names, whether it's a boy or girl. Rick stared at the wolf and went to its chest to see little nubs. 'A girl.' "How about Rigi for you?" He said to the wolf. The wolf now named Rigi gave a happy nod and the anaconda slithered forward. "I know this is weird but are you a boy or a girl?" The anaconda hissed. "Girl?" The anaconda nodded. Rick thought for a moment. "How about Lilly?" The anaconda named Lilly let out a hiss of happiness. The eagle came next. "Boy?" The process came clear now. The eagle shook no. "So a girl," He pondered for a moment. "How about Amy?" The eagle named Amy nodded. Now the hawk came next. "Are you a girl too?" The hawk nodded no. "This is a first; you're the only boy out of the group." He thought for a few seconds. "Does the name Matt work for you?" The hawk put a wing to its beak like it was thinking and then nodded for the name. "So we got our names, so let's get papered for the next few days, okay?" They all nodded.

Rick looked around for Mathew and headed over to him. "Hey man, where is the ranger?" Mathew looked for bit till he saw him and pointed. "Over there."

"Thanks man."

Rick went to ranger to discuss the arrangements. Apparently they are going to set up a tent for the investigation and sleeping quarters. They are allowed to stay there until the house is finished. Rick asked his new friends and they agreed to this. It wasn't until noon that Rick noticed the time change. He already finished the mail run, now all there is, is to get to cafe for the work.

"I need to get work so you think you can care for them."

The ranger looked at the animals and gave a nod.

Rick started to leave, but not before a word. "Now listen to him and I'll get us into a new home but I'll be visiting from time to time." He looked back at the ranger. "Make sure they're comfortable like a bed. I'll be checking them when I have time, okay?" The ranger nodded at him. He looked back at the animals again. "I'll be back." He ran off to get to his shift at the cafe. Today was the day he was going to get enough money for the house and now he needs it more than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the site<em>

**(If the animals are talking with each other in a situation like this then I will put the words they say in English.)**

"He looks cute and the way he saved us was amazing." Rigi said in a dreamy voice.

"He sure does." Lilly agreed. The others look at her in question.

"How come you aren't slurring your s?" Matt asked.

Lilly gave an impression of shrugging her shoulders and said "I practice to not to."

"Okay"

They look to where Rick ran off for a few more seconds till Amy spoke up. "So where are we sleeping?"

Rigi gave a large yawn at that. The ranger noticed this. "All right, the beds are all set so I'll lead you to them." They all felt relieved. They have wanted to take a nap after being rudely awaken.

The ranger led them to a white tent that had ten beds and an area for the animals near the door with their own beds that fits them perfectly. Rigi and Lilly had a large doggy bed while Amy and Matt were given a nest look-a-like. "This will be your beds until he gets the house ready. I try and sleep if I was you." And with that he left. All of them went to bed and snuggled in.

"I wonder what's happing to Rick now." Rigi said as she got comfortable, and then lay down.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lilly answered as she coiled up under the covers.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Rick<em>

"I'm here. I'm here." Rick is winded after the run to the cafe, but he found everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Uhhhh..." One of the students started. "The swords?"

Rick looked at himself and found out that he was still wearing the swords he found. "Oh, these, I've found them." He hoped that lie was enough.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing and stop looking. 'Well at least my time here will get better.' He went to work after that funny thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the animals<em>

"Yeah, you're right. He can take care of himself." Amy agreed.

Matt still looked skeptical over how the girls were talking about Rick. 'Are they? No, they can't. They're different species. Then again love has no boundaries.' He still couldn't believe it. They sound like they're in love with him, but he needs more proof.

"Whatever's the case, let's get some sleep." Matt said to get his mind at ease. "Goodnight, everyone."

Everyone else said their goodnight and went to sleep soon after. They didn't realize the vet standing outside the door to the tent. 'I have to get them back, but not now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh...what is she planning. Well that's for me to know and for you to find out.<strong>

**Now school going to start soon and the amount of time I will have to write this is less. So expect long updates.**

**Wolfdragon out.**


	3. One carzy week

**A/N: Sorry about not updating lately. I have been busy with the first two weeks of school and my 'start of the school' sickness. I have even less time with the slow internet around these parts. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>It's been a week since all that happened. Now I have a small house on campus, which by the way they were eager to get rid of, four more friends, and getting better at the school here. I swear that the physiology is better than engineering. Now not all the perfect life out there is the best. There is at least one thing that goes wrong. But we're use to it. I'll tell you what happened.<p>

This day started like any other at this school. Me waking up, go into the bathroom, finish that, and then wake up every one of my animals friends, give them their food first, then mine, and finally the mail boy. (This school is too cheap to get a mailman. Using a student is free; cheap basters for using manual labor like that. Sorry, babbling.) Any case, while got my mail from him I saw the truck in the parking lot. This truck actually belongs to the vet lady, who I figured out the name is Maddy. She always watches from that truck trying to figure out a way to get my friends back to the forest. She doesn't care for them at all. She just wants to separate man and animal from each other and keep it that way. Well let me tell you one thing, if we did that than we wouldn't be here now. What she doesn't know is that they always have a chance to go out to the woods on their own at anytime. This is because I left the door unlock and it's easy for them to leave.

She has tried to get them numerous times. The first was the time that she broke into my house and tried to get them while they were sleeping. If I haven't been working on the homework then I wouldn't have caught her. The second time was a more direct approach. She actually got dressed up in riot gear and broke down my door with a batting ram, then went after them. The riot gear was so heavy, that when Rigi pounced on her she fell with a big thud. She got escorted out by campus police; unfortunately they let her off with a warning. The third time she used a net and a hole in the ground. (Does anyone sense Team Rocket gimmick and ideas here? Now all she needs is a motto.) Me and my group saw it early and went the other way. (I'm not like Ash, who is a blockhead.) The rest of the plans were getting stupider and stupider and it now became a daily occurrence. This is now the tenth time and I'm getting bored of this.

"Not again."

Rick walked back to the house to get ready for school till he realized it is his weekend off. Now he can spend some time with the others. "Hey girls?" Rick walked into the living room to find everyone on the couch watching TV. "And guy?" They all looked at him to find out what he's going to say. Matt just looked at him with a look that said 'and guy?'

"Alright, first order of business is that today is the start of the weekend and I'm going to be spending some time with you." The girls gave a small cheer for that piece of news. "Second, Maddy is at it again." He said in a deadpan tone.

Everyone scowled at the mention at that name. It was true that everyone in the room, even the school, hates her. She has cause major trouble with money and the traps she is laying. They placed security better but it wasn't enough. She always finds a way to get though.

"What is she planning this time?" Rigi asked him.

Rick knew what she was saying. He learned her language and the others so he can speak normally. "Don't know, but knowing her it's probably something stupid."

"Yeah that's true, she's worse than the Team Rocket from TV." This time Lilly spoke. Did you know that people are telling him he is speaking parseltounge for speaking to a snake? He tells them that are just magic words and his way is actually speaking like a snake.

"She's actually making Team Rocket look better and we know how they work." Amy gave her own insult. The language of birds is just cries and thrills. Once he learned Amy's language, Matt's was easy.

"Enough about that, we don't need to worry about her, why don't we go to the cafe and get some lunch, I'm starving." Rigi's language was a series of growls, barks, and sometimes whimpering.

"Okay let's hit the cafe." Rick soon learned to put all of the language together and they soon followed. Now it's easy to speak to all of them without having to change the language and possibly forget.

* * *

><p>They left the house with Lilly wrapped around him and Rigi along his side. Amy and Matt are on her back. Of course Rick wouldn't leave without his swords. Now he has one on his back for his left hand and one on his waist for his right, Lilly wasn't even fazed by this and it just felt like he wasn't wearing them. Along the way they saw a stand. It said 'Animals pictures taken here.' Now if this was Pokémon the group would have went for it, wait a minute. They still wouldn't have fallen for it. But this isn't Pokémon so it's much easier. They just looked at the stand for a moment then kept on walking. When they reach the cafe doors they can hear swearing that even a sailor doesn't know and we all know who that is.<p>

"Hey David, can you get us the usual please." David is the manger and sole worker today. He knew this group for the whole time he has worked here.

"Sure, just give me a minute."

Rick and his new family sat down at the spot David put aside for them so everyone has a place to sit or stand. Rick placed his swords aside after Lilly gotten off. Finally something came to mind. "Lilly?"

Lilly turned to Rick with a questioning look. "Why do wrap around me when we go anywhere, instead of slithering around?"

"Well I um..." Lilly's head got a light blush at trying to figure out how to explain about why she does that. "I..."

Rick looked on with eager eyes. Course he knew why she is acting like this. He can see the blush and can tell from the stuttering. He decided to tease her some more. "Were you trying to get more comfortable with me or is it something else?"

Lilly blush an even deeper shade of red at that comment. "Well I um..."

Rigi and Amy were looking on in envy. How dare she get all the attention? She can't steal Rick away from them. Matt was just looking on in amusement. 'Maybe this kind of thing will be funny to me.'

Lilly coiled the tightest she's ever gotten and hid her head in embarrassment. Rick finally decided to give her a break. "Lilly, come on out. I was just teasing." Lilly took her head out at that sentence and the blush went away. "Who knew that cold-blooded reptiles could blush?" Lilly then figured out that was reason he teased her. "And don't think that I saw you two looking jealous." He said looking at Rigi and Amy.

They both backed off their jealous stare and then looked at each other then back at Rick. They knew they were caught. "Well..." Rigi started off. "Me, Amy, and Lilly kind of... well..." She didn't need to finish it.

"Love me." Rick finished for them.

Rigi gave a slight nod. Matt kept watching this whole thing. He felt that he was watching a drama show. David finished the food and has already carted the food over to them, when he the small scene going on, he decided to watch. The language that Rick was using can be understood by humans.

Rick gave a few moments of thinking for this. He actually did love them, but as a family and friends. Now he has three of them who are in love with him. He had to choose between rejecting and accepting their love. After the few moments were over he made his decision. He only they would feel better at this.

The girls were worried that Rick would hate them for this. They hoped they would only be friends after this.

"Alright look." Everyone at the table and David looked at Rick to hear his choice. "You actually love me and..." He took a breath to steady himself. "I also love you all too."

The girls were excited to know that Rick loved them, but now the question is who gets him. The realization soon set in and then they look at each other. They knew that only one of them will be able to have him. They all prepared to strike and go at each other's throat. Rick knew where this is leading. "Stop!"

They all stop in wonder of what their future lover might say next. Matt was perched on David's shoulder. They were watching this whole story going on before them and now they are wondering what's going to happen next.

Rick knows that he has got a dilemma on his hands. All the girls are fighting over him and there is only one of him to go around. He knows that in the animal world that relationship only has one male and one female. Sometimes more than one on one gender is hidden because there isn't of them to understand and those who are found are killed or separated and they have to choose one only. But this situation is slightly different. He has three different species that want to be his lovers and he need to keep them happy. He made the only choice.

"I choose, and I can't believe I'm saying this, all of you."

The girls gave a surprised look at him and Matt and David just looked shock that he would choose all of them. The surprise worn off the girls and they did the one thing that came to mind. Pounce on him. When Rick landed on the ground he was in a mess of limbs, wings, and tails. He also was laughing at the idea that he actually has the one he saved as his lovers. That is cliché. Matt and David were looking at the scene before them and laughing their asses off.

"Okay girls; get off me I need to eat."

They were reluctant to get off. They just wanted to be in that version of a hug forever, but they knew that they had to move soon. They got off of him, yet still longing for more, like this day, again. Everyone sat down and David handed them their food. A meat slice for Rigi, a few look-a-like dead rats for Lilly that the ranger gave for food for them when they were at the tent, a few bird food pellets for Amy and Matt, and a bowl of ramen for Rick.

"Well let's eat." Rick said just to make them forget the awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by slow, well slow to the girls as they couldn't stop staring at Rick for the entire time. Rick looked oblivious when he ate but in fact he kept glancing at the girls every now and then to see them staring at him. 'The first day of love will wear off. They know I hate clingy people.' This is true because of the fans that were following him when he saved his friends and lovers.<p>

When dinner was over everyone headed home. Rick picks up his swords and went out with everyone. Lilly is once again coiled around Rick, and Rigi and Amy got closer to him than normal. Matt just followed them by flying branch to branch since he knows that they are now mates. They saw that the stand had been replaced with a new machine. They knew that was made by Maddy so they decided to leave it alone. Of course Maddy wasn't happy.

"Hey, just give me the animals and I'll take care of them better than you! After all they don't love you."

You can bet that the girls were not happy about that. They had the killer instinct in their eyes and were going to use it. Emphasis on were. They would have if not for Rick.

"Leave her along. She's not worth it." Rick said coldly.

The girls wanted to rip her apart, but Rick is right and as their mate they also have to respect him and follow his advice. Rick walked away with them and Matt followed a little higher to look for more people. He didn't want anyone to mess with them again.

* * *

><p>Everyone got home without an incident and disturbance. Rick got Lilly into her bed and she coiled inside of it. He then set his swords down near the group's corner and went to his room to get ready for bed. The rest went and prepared them for bed too, but there was still one thing that needed to be discussed.<p>

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Rigi spoke of how all three were going to be his mate at the same time.

"We could share." Lilly suggested.

"That might work." Amy spoke up.

"Matt, what do you think." Rigi asked him.

"Hey, don't drag me into this, but yeah that might work." Matt agreed with it as it was the only way.

Rick finished and saw that everyone is going to sleep. "Night everyone." He called out.

"Night." Everyone said back.

Rick gave a smile and went to his bed. Thinking of what's going to happen next, but also one other thing. 'This has been one crazy day.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that for the marathon run of this story. I just wanted to catch up with the others because of similarities. Now here is another dilemma I'm facing. I got a Prey 2 idea because of the videos and a Pokémon idea too. I want to do Prey 2, but that will have to wait. Pokémon, I don't know. I'll try to write the rest and these two, but who knows.<strong>

**Anyway, Wolfdragon out.**


	4. The Start of Good and Bad

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Rigi spoke of how all three were going to be his mate at the same time._

_"We could share." Lilly suggested._

_"That might work." Amy spoke up._

_"Matt, what do you think." Rigi asked him._

_"Hey, don't drag me into this, but yeah that might work." Matt agreed with it as it was the only way._

_Rick finished and saw that everyone is going to sleep. "Night everyone." He called out._

_"Night." Everyone said back._

_Rick gave a smile and went to his bed. Thinking of what's going to happen next, but also one other thing. 'This has been one crazy day.'_

* * *

><p>Everyone was now up and at em'. Rick had to go to Matthew to talk about something so the animals had the house to themselves for a while. Rigi was in her bed trying to catch some more Z's. Lilly was on the couch watching 'How to Train You're Dragon' with Amy. Matt was just standing by the window thinking about something, but whatever that something it is his thoughts.<p>

Suddenly Lilly laughed so loud that it woke Rigi up and made her fall out of her bed. Amy giggled when she that. Of course Rigi wasn't happy about that.

"What's the big idea?" She sounded groggy because of just waking up.

"This scene in the movie it's too funny." She laughed and pointed to the scene where Hiccup meets Toothless in the cove.

Rigi looked over, but that scene changed to Toothless trying to go sleep and then glared back at Lilly. Lilly shifted uncomfortably under her glare, but that wouldn't last long. Rick came in to see Rigi glaring at Lilly and Amy looked worried since she didn't want to take sides. Matt was still looking out the window like nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Rick felt a little uneasy when Rigi looked at him with the same glaring face, but then changed to a lustful look and that felt even worse to him.

"Lilly woke me out of bed, rudely too." She changed her face to a madder expression even worse than before. Rick looked at Lilly and noticed that she was trying to hide by coiling up. He looked back Rigi. He gave a sigh and started to pinch the bridge between his eyes. He suddenly felt like a light bulb went over his head.

"Rigi," He looked at the movie for a bit when Rigi turned to look at him. He almost laughed when it came to the montage to Hiccup improving the designs on the saddle and using the weed like grass on the Gronckle. He looked back at Rigi to say the rest. "Lilly was probably excited since this is her first time watching a movie and it is one of the funniest. So maybe you're overreacting."

Oh, was that a mistake. Rigi suddenly barded her teeth at him, but Rick didn't look fazed. She was surprised at this normally people would freak out, but not him. She only had one question for this whole thing. "Why?"

Rick smirked as his plan was working. He knew that if you show fear the person or thing doing the scaring would feel in control, so he didn't back down. "This is a brand new home and different from what you experience back in the woods, but you will adapt. All you need is time. Let Lilly watch her movie and you're coming with me." Rigi nodded at that and went to the door. "So are you Matt."

Matt shook his head form Rick calling his name. He had seen Rick jump across the rooftops trying to deliver mail. He got bored real quickly and he wanted to do something. He figured that Rick's business would work. He would need to talk to Rick later about this, but not now. He flew over to Rick's shoulder and Rick walked out to give a special surprise to them.

Once the door closed Lilly came out of her coiled hiding spot and sighed in relief. Amy trotted over and placed a wing over her in comfort. Lilly felt safer with her family there. Rigi will get use to it. Both of them went back to watching the movie and just enjoying the comedy.

* * *

><p>Rick lead Rigi and Matt to Matthews's dorm room for his special surprised. Both Rigi and Matt tried to coax the surprise out of him, but he wouldn't budge. After arriving at Matthew's door he told Rigi and Matt to stay outside. Rick went in, which was followed by a thud and yelling, looks like he woke up Matthew and not to pleasantly might I add.<p>

Matt and Rigi looked at each other for a second and then shrugged. The door opened to a very sleepy Matthew. He let them in and got something from the closet. Rick decided to tell them the special surprise.

"You want to know what the surprise is." They both nodded their heads in anticipation. "You two are going to work with me on the mail run. Not only will you get paid, but you will get some exercise because it has been a while since you had some."

Matt got excited for this; it had been while since he had something to do. Rigi frowned at that, but at least she wouldn't get bored. Matthew came back with a small tube that was going to be attached to Matt's leg and a satchel for Rigi.

"So, you're gonna join?" Rick had a slight grin on his face in prospect of working with two more friends and mate. They both nodded after they got fitted with their carrier systems. Rick felt his grin grow bigger at their decision. Of course they were going to work tomorrow, since Rick already did the mail run. "Oh, and before I forget, those carrying bags can be adjusted and taken off on your own, so you don't need someone else to do it for you."

Matt had a smile on his face. Maybe he could tweak it and add some stuff to his. He is almost a good builder as Matthew. Rigi frown lighten up a bit at the sound at that. The satchel was doing a number on her, but she wasn't complaining. They all thanked Matthew and left, the job starts in the morning.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Amy were in the same exact position as when they left em'. Now they were watching the beginning of 'Resident Evil: Afterlife'. Everyone walked with a happy expression on their faces. Rigi seemed to have become happier since this morning.<p>

Rick walked in to find that they put in a Resident Evil movie. This one is more a funnier movie than a horror movie. He sat down in the couch and took Lilly in his arms. Amy leaned up against him and put both her wings around him. Matt and Rigi took off their runner's bags, so to speak, and joined them on the couch. Rigi settled on Rick's lap and Matt just laid belly down on the couch next to them.

Matt looked over in envy. He wished that he had a girlfriend, but he didn't even bother went he was in the forest. He decided to let it go, but it still lingered on his mind.

* * *

><p>The movie was now up to the point where they are planning to get out of the prison. All the girls snuggled in closer to Rick, while Matt got slightly a bit closer to them. Rick wasn't even fazed when they got to the executioner banging on the gate. The others were another matter. They were getting scared as to what might happen. They lasted though the whole movie, but now the girls were scared of the darkness. Scared of what might come out. Rick chuckled, because that didn't happen to him from the first movie. He knew what would happen next.<p>

"Okay, you can sleep with me tonight and you too Matt." He smiled because this is common.

The girls and Matt got slightly relived. They felt slightly stupid for being scared, but they got a free sleeping time with Rick, minus Matt. Everyone fell asleep with Rick in his bed. The girls were slightly excited expect Matt because he is just considered a friend. What they don't know is that will lead to worst problem in this new family.

* * *

><p><strong>This is horrible and you can accept it or disagreed with it. I just needed a plot advancer and this was it. So if you hate it bring on the hate mail and flames. If you like it then I'm in luck.<strong>

**Anyways Wolfdragon out.**


End file.
